1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for and a method of sound recording for an electronic sound control system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a prior art apparatus for and method of sound recording in an electronic musical instrument, natural sound, such as acoustic piano sound, as opposed to electrically generated sound, is collected using a microphone, sampled and digitally converted for recording, and the recorded sound data is reproduced as sound of an electronic musical instrument. Such sampling recording is possible for musical instruments other than the Piano, sounds other than musical instruments, and cries and calls of animals.
However, such sampling recorded sound data may contain noise or sounds other than the intrinsic sound data and is particularly likely to contain noise near the sound start point.
The invention solves the above problem, and its first object is to remove such noise in the start portion of sound and in order to realize improved musical sound.
In another aspect, when noise in the start portion of sound is removed in the above manner, a discontinuous point is formed, at which the start portion of the sound data suddenly rises from "0" to a certain level, as shown in (2) in FIG. 6. If this sound data is reproduced directly, noise is generated at the discontinuous point. Such noise can be precluded by timing the noise removal at the zero-crossing point of the sound data. To execute such process, however, is difficult. If a noise removal portion of sound data is timed at the zero-crossing point of sound data, some noise often remains without being clearly removed.
The invention thus seeks to Solve this problem, and its second object is to remove noise, which is generated when the noise in the start portion of sound data is removed, in order to realize improved musical sound.